Fairy Event
The 'Fairy Event ' was the eleventh in-game event, which lasted 3 days (72 hours) from 15th to 18th of June 2018, and was available for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Morpho Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available which could be accessed from either the camp or from the level's map. The goal of this new level was to collect enough event points to unlock the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp like other level completion awards). The level could not be reset, but required no chalices to begin or resume. As with other special events, a constant internet connection was required to participate. Loss of connectivity during the event resulted in an inability to continue game play and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Magical Mushrooms. In addition to the Morpho Dragon Eggs, Nests of Fairy Dragon Eggs could be bought in the Camp's Shop for Dragon Gems, though the time they could be purchased wasn't limited to the event time, and were available through all the time Version 3.1.0 was available and afterwards. Second Occurrence - Once Upon a Time Event A second occurrence of the event was from 12th to 15th of October 2018 with a different name - Once Upon a Time Event. A minimum of 35 Dragon Power was required in order to participate in the event. The level used a different map, with same but few scattered objects, it used the same items and the rewards stayed almost the same but the second reward. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be obtained by tapping Magical Mushrooms which in turn could be achieved by either harvesting/tapping Fairy Houses; healing the dead land; harvesting Mushroom Baskets; or opening Fairy Chests and Secret Fairy Capsules. The prizes were as follows: First Occurrence The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 plus two level 8 Magical Mushrooms. Second Occurrence The 29,950 point total is roughly equivalent to one level 9 plus two level 8 Magical Mushrooms. Event Quests Newly introduced in the second occurrence, 10 quests were available(3 at a time) during the event, while each one granted an Event Quest Star which could be tapped for Life Orbs, Life Flower Sprouts Fairy Chests(lvl 1), Magical Mushrooms(lvl 3), and mushroom scatter baskets. The quests were devided for 3 types. Once a quest was completed, you could tap next in order to see the next quest in order. Event Dimensional Jars Newly introduced in the second occurrence too are the Event Dimensiona Jars, which act the same as Dimensional Jars at camp, though pricing was ridiculously higher, and available for event items too: Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Fairy Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Fairy Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be obtained for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver(first occurrence) one bronze and one gold(second occurrence) capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Fairy Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Fairy Capsules shop. One-Time Offer A one time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For $10 (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 Event Points, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similarly to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * 'Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide Feel free to write one :) Additional Photos Trivia * This is the first event to introduce one of its event-exclusive dragons(a Fairy Dragon Whelp, first occurrence only) within the level itself, rather than two crimson dragon whelps. it's the second/third to introduce free extra dragons from Tanzanite Mystery Nest and from Cloud Patches, though healing its tile cost 50,000 healing power. * The event's main island got stars patterns on it and the two sub-islands are in a shape of stars(First Occurrence). * It's the event(second occurrence) which introduced the fourth kind of Capsule, the diamond one, Dimensional Jars and Event Quests. Category:Events Category:Fairy Event